Spandex Naked
by Dr. Nguyen
Summary: Uncle Barry and the Flash were two separate people in Wally's head. Flushed, and under the influence of raging hormones, it had to be true. Or else he was screwed. Flash/Barry & Kid Flash/Wally


**A/N:** I apologize if my interpretation of the characters are incorrect, I will make sure to analyze more. Please do point out any mistakes that you may see, so I could fix them. With practice, I hope it will result into something that you can enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

He's showing _everything_, yet _nothing_ at the same time

* * *

><p>Kid Flash was more than just a sidekick. He was the Flash's sidekick.<p>

Before that, he was the president of the Flash Fan Club in Blue Valley. Even if he was the only member. Out of all the other superheroes he could had admired, it had to be the Flash.

Flash was his favourite.

So when Wally overheard one of the girls going on and off about the scarlet speedster, he pretended to be a wall or something.

Green eyes widened. "You know how the Flash is practically naked in spandex?"

Wally arched an eyebrow at them, before looking away so he could stuff a few more textbooks into his backpack. He was probably going to need that notebook for his chemistry class.

"Yeah?" a girl replied, pushing the red strands behind her ear. They were long, long enough for her to curl her fingers around. "What about it?"

From what he had remembered, Barry told him that in fact their boots and gloves were made out of latex. The catsuit itself had to be elastane because fabrics like denim and leather often became worn out and saggy over time, whereas the other did not.

"He's showing everything, yet nothing at the same time," said the one who brought it up in the first place. She was tying up her dark brown hair into a ponytail. "a total eye candy I say."

Freckled cheeks turned somewhat red in response.

In fact, the Flash wore briefs underneath the suit. Kid Flash himself wore boxer briefs. Wally would know, the two of them had stripped in front of each other long enough to know something so trivial, even at breakneck speed.

"Just look at those abs," another had blurted out, this one being a blonde. In her hands, there was a picture of the Flash that looked like it was cut out, right out of the newspaper a few days ago. "what do you think? Is that a six pack I see? Or is it seriously an eight pack?"

He had the very same picture in his scrapbook, Wally mused.

The red head still collected bits and pieces of his favourite superhero, even after he had become Kid Flash. Be it pictures from the daily newspaper, articles from magazines that he could barely afford, photos that Wally had taken himself when his mentor wasn't looking, and autographs he had since the two had first met. For some reason, it always made him feel better whenever he added anything Flash related into his scrapbook. He already had four at home, with the fifth one at his aunt's, waiting to be filled up.

"Probably an eight pack," said the girl with raven hair, who was braiding her wavy locks. "that's pretty muscular for a runner, not including the rest of his muscles that appear to be just as developed."

That, Wally didn't know. He was too far from the girls to see the picture to even guess. This was something he would probably have to investigate later. That, or ask the Flash himself.

"What about Kid Flash?" the ginger asked, as she dug through her bag just so she could show the rest of them what he had looked like.

As if that was his cue, Wally closed his locker, and had shut the lock back on. Within seconds, he was already on his way to class. Right when Wally was about to pass them, he had managed to pick up what they had to say about him.

"He's okay," said the brunette, who had snagged the image from her friend. Brown eyes blinked a couple of times, as if they were surprised. "he has the cute look working into his favour, definitely."

If he were Kid Flash right now, he would had ran around the world within seconds. He didn't need eighty days to express how he felt. Eight minutes was all that he needed.

"Why would you go for cute," the blonde stated, pointing her index finger at the picture of Kid Flash. She then moved her finger over to the one with the Flash in it. "when you can go after someone as sexy as the Flash?"

And before Wally could react, the bell had already rung.

The students began to disperse from then on. Some were closing their lockers, and while others struggled to get it to close properly, many were probably trying to slam their locks back on. A few had ran toward the washrooms, hoping that they wouldn't be late for class. A couple of them were heading out the door, either to one of school's portables, or to skip out, whereas the rest had hurried off to class.

By the time Wally went to his chemistry class, the four girls had filled the empty hallway up with their opinions of who was more handsome than the other. When he finally sat down, he could hear the principal trying to hush them up. As the teacher went on with the lesson, the red head thought back to what the girls had said about him, about his aunt's boyfriend.

Only to find himself in detention for not paying attention to the lecture. At least he didn't fall asleep this time.

* * *

><p>When school had ended, Wally went back to his chemistry class. He sat there for ten minutes, before dashing out the door right when the teacher told him he could go. As much as he loved chemistry, his dream of becoming a scientist could wait.<p>

Wally ran back home first, speeding up gradually as he hurried to get his clothes off, after dropping his backpack onto the floor. Ignoring the loud thump, he tried to kick his shoes off. It was until he untied them, that they were really off.

His blazing red boxer briefs were left alone, as he began to suit up. He was already halfway into his Kid Flash suit, when his right ear twitched. Wally adjusted his underwear, before zipping himself up in spandex.

"Kid Flash here," said the kid in uniform, while trying to spray brown dye all over his red hair. Goggles on this time. "what's up?"

The familiar voice belonged to Robin, who was like, super close with him. "Whelmed, you?"

"Awesome as usual." and with his ears covered, Kid Flash dashed off.

The sudden stops and starts led a sonic boom after another. There was a lack of concentration, even with the destination in mind. Even with his friend on the line, his thoughts kept on distracting him. He was breaking the sound barrier one too many times, causing unnecessary shock waves to those around him.

"Hey," Wally had heard, through the communication link in his ear. The fact that it was still intact surprised him. "you still there?"

Behind the red and yellow speedster, was a mess that he tried to ignored. Mother earth would had been so upset with him, no longer as beautiful as she was a few minutes ago.

"Yeah." Wally replied back, as he bit into his Lightspeed energy bar. He stuffed the wrapper back into the compartment when he was done.

So, maybe he wasn't feeling as awesome as usual, but that didn't stop him from increasing his Mach number to two, then to three, and then to four. And right when Kid Flash got to Mach 5, he had ran into something hard.

"You okay?" Robin had shouted, hurting the speedster's ears even more. What was with the ringing in his eardrums?

It took Wally about five seconds to get out of the dent he had made, and another five to explain the situation.

Something solid, and cold, and made out of metal, he assumed. Then he realized, he had just slammed himself right against the entrance of Mount Justice.

This wouldn't be the first time. In fact, it was probably his sixth, ever since he had joined the team. And it wouldn't be his last either.

Robin crackled in laughter when he found out. "You know, Batman is not going to be pleased when he finds out."

In return, Wally groaned.

The sensor wasn't fast enough, and had only begun when Wally stopped for good. A red laser came out of nowhere to scan him, taking a few seconds to register his data. A minute later, he was finally recognized as Kid Flash.

Megan looked up just in time to find Wally with one hand pressing against his nose, while the other was on his head. His freckled face was splashed in blood, her eyes widening even more when she saw the red bruising around his emerald eyes. And from what she was sensing, he had a migraine too. Her first thought was to scream.

Which she did. Her mental powers vanishing at an instant, suddenly everything that was levitating earlier began to fall. Everyone had turned around, expecting a mess on the floor, or at least a huge clatter. Except none of that happened. Instead, Megan found the very ingredients and utensils lying on the countertops. She was about to scream again, when the martian felt something light and warm touched her forehead.

"Don't worry about it, beautiful." said Kid Flash, his face no longer so bloody. His eyes not as red as before. He looked almost fine, if it weren't for the headache that persisted inside.

From the corner of his jade eyes, Wally saw Robin looking at him suspiciously. The two of them were definitely going to have a talk after this, the look said so.

Miss Martian flushed, brushing where his lips touched barely with her fingers. "Are you sure?"

Aqualad on the other hand, went back to reading his book. He seemed to be so into it lately, something about the Greek god, Poseidon, and his many lovers. Ever since he came back from Atlantis, the Atlantean read nothing, but romance these days.

"Yeah," the kid flashed his signature smile, before leaning in. Maybe a hot whisper by the ear would make her blush again.

Megan looked away, cheeks red once more. Score.

"What's sex?" Superboy asked, glaring at everyone for clarification.

The first to answer was Artemis, but her definition of the term was rather sarcastic, and not at all informative. Instead, her tone was directed at Kid Flash, daring him to say something worthwhile.

And he would had said something, if it weren't for the assignment that caught his eye. "The answer to your question is the law of definite proportions."

"You know, Proust's Law." Wally was about to get into more detail, but decided against it.

It didn't take the archer too long to realize what the kid in red and yellow spandex had meant.

Artemis quickly crumpled up a piece of paper into a ball, and threw it as hard as she could at him. She missed by a bit. The paper ball bounced off of the shorter boy, while the taller one ran out the door, flattening the ball on his way out.

"What's up with you?" was what Wally thought, when the two of them shared a glance at each other.

Robin and him were supposed to have a talk, but he didn't want to. As much as he wanted to talk, like about his feelings, the whole heart to heart thing wasn't going to work out in the end.

It was too embarrassing anyways.

So he bolted. His first thought was to head home. It was almost time for dinner, from the way his stomach kept growling at him. With that in mind, Wally popped the compartment opened. Only to find out that he had already eaten the energy bar. That did it, and with a quick pivot, he ran even harder.

On his way back, Wally found himself crashing into something in front of him. At that time, everything appeared blurry. But from what he had remembered, he knew at an instant that it was pretty red. The red thing came out of nowhere, standing in his way, and he was unable to stop.

There were arms tangling, legs flailing, and bodies slapping each other. They flew, then fell, and had rolled over several times before slowing down to a speed where they could had stopped, yet didn't. They later found themselves on top of the other, stuck together because of sweat.

Kid Flash felt each appendage being peeled off of him. "Sorry about that, kid."

Wally stared into the white patches that were supposed to be eyes. Behind the red cowl, were blue eyes and blonde hair he remembered.

"Had to stop you somehow," Flash said with a grin, and for a good measure he ruffled his sidekick's hair. "you were making sonic shock waves again.

Fingers began to trace the outline of his mentor's muscles vaguely, starting with the arms. Biceps and triceps were something that Kid Flash lacked himself, his hand cupped curiously around the deltoid. He looked at the Flash for a second, before moving on to poking the pecs. His fingers began to count when he got to the abs, touching each abdominal with great interest.

"Eight," he heard his mentor say, in a tone he was unfamiliar with.

Flash just looked at him, with those white patches. And in a stance so still, Kid Flash began to worry. For a moment, he wanted to run away, away from this.

"Sorry," Kid Flash had blurted out, unable to take his green eyes off of the scarlet speedster's quads. They were massive compared to his. "didn't mean to."

Flash was sitting on Kid Flash's stomach, when the two of them heard a grumbling sound. He looked down at the tummy, feeling something rumbling underneath him, then back to his sidekick's face. As he slowly got up and off of Kid Flash, Flash left his hand out for his partner.

"You hungry?" said the scarlet speedster, while pulling the kid in yellow and red spandex into his arms.

Kid Flash tried to get away, pushing as far as he could from his mentor. He was already fifteen, and was definitely getting too old for this. But after a while, he finally gave up, and hugged back, rubbing his face against the speedster's abdomen.

"I'll be back in a flash," said Flash, as corny as the pun was. Right when he had just left, he came back within seconds, shoving a package of cookies to his sidekick. "and I even brought back your favourite."

Wally wasn't the type to say no, especially to the Flash.

* * *

><p>"And then he gave me a piggyback ride home," Wally mumbled. He squeezed a bit of shampoo into the pair of hands in front of him. "and we like, shared an indirect kiss through a cookie."<p>

The redhead sat there in the bathtub, watching the water level gradually increasing. The tap had been left on for some time, only to be turned off when the tub was full of bubbles. Green eyes looked up, staring into a pair of blue ones, before closing them when he felt something soft touched his lips.

"Right," said a voice so similar to his, whose hands were washing the brown dye out of his hair. "more like letting him have the first bite, before stuffing it into your mouth like your life depended on it."

Sinking his head into the bathwater, he waited. Until he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he then rose, exposing his neck and shoulders. Hands began to massage the muscles, smoothing some of the knots and tension out of him.

He felt his neck loosening. "Walter?"

"Wallace." and then everything went stiff.

His heartbeat was racing for a bit, before slowing back down to its usual pace. There was no hint of anger at all, Walter was just being Walter. With that in mind, he felt his heart at ease.

"W-we're cute right?" Wally had managed to say.

Emerald eyes stayed shut, feeling his freckled cheeks burning up. Only opening them when he felt a pair of sapphires staring at him.

"Dude, of course we are," said Walter, his fingers fumbling to get his clothes off. "freckles are the new turn on these days."

Walter settled down right beside Wally, who moved over a bit to make some room for the two of them. They sat there in the bubble bath, throwing bubbles at each other. When they got tired of that, Wally and him tried to sink his rubber ducky. Not that it worked. Instead, Wally got yelled at for making too much noise.

"Hey," Wally frowned, only to have the frown turned upside down when the two began to laugh. "is it okay to think the Flash is sexy?"

He tried to hold back a chuckle, aquamarine eyes melting into the gaze of the other. Walter flicked his finger at Wally's forehead, teasing those jade eyes as his finger slid down to where the phallus was. The phallic appendage oozed and swelled against his hand, as he began to pump it.

"And I quote," Walter squeezed the rubber duck with his other hand, squeaking when Wally moaned. "_wouldn't you want to have sex with the fastest man alive?_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The Flash (Barry Allen) and Kid Flash (Wally West) are disclaimed, along with those who were also mentioned. They belong to DC Comics, and to those who had created them. Can credit me for some of the aspects, such as the out of character bits and the not so canon, rather fanon pieces. Though, they are probably my own personal bias inserted.


End file.
